


Celos (Dusttale x Horrortale)

by Axta_The_Hybrid



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25067950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axta_The_Hybrid/pseuds/Axta_The_Hybrid
Summary: Una pequeña discusión bizarra.
Relationships: Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Kudos: 4





	Celos (Dusttale x Horrortale)

Horror paseaba con hacha en mano, miraba a su hermano jugar con la humana en sus puzzles copiados. Iba muy tranquilo, mucho, eso era bastante raro pues su universo no era lindo ni mucho menos cálido.

De pronto, un filoso hueso pasó por delante de sus cuencas, un destello rojo y azul, una risa malévola. Giró en el suelo, esquivando un par de huesos más.

"Lo sé, Papyrus, pero no apuntaba a él directamente." 

Reconoció esa voz enseguida, alzó su cuerpo del suelo muy enojado.

"¿Qué demonios te pasa, intento patético de killer?" 

Murder soltó una carcajada. Blood le lanzó su hacha.

"Bueno, tenía mis motivos." Ambos ojos rojos conectaron. "Tienes muuuuchas cosas que explicarme, y también a Paps. Y soy mejor que ese tipo, yo no lloro petróleo." 

"¿Cosas cómo qué?" Fue a recoger su hacha que estaba clavada en un árbol cercano."

"Cierto bailarín me comentó, tras preguntarle _"amablemente"_ sobre algunas cositas que escuché, que te vio con Lust y el hijo del error."

Sacó su arma del árbol cuando terminó de hablar. Volteó, mirando al otro con seriedad.

"¿Estás... Pidiéndome explicaciones?"

"¿Tú qué crees?"

Blood fue cambiando de serio a divertido, su sonrisa fue ensanchándose hasta que las carcajadas comenzaron a salir altas y fuertes. Colocó una mano en su pecho, otra en su frente.

"Espera jajajaja es-espera jajajaja oh, dios jajaja." Paró un poco su risa. "Tú estás celoso, polvito." 

"No lo estoy, solo vigilo lo que me pertenece." Tomó a Blood por la muñeca, atrayendolo. "Y tú, desde el día que te folle, me perteneces." 

"Eso fue más una violación que una follada." Rio.

Dust siguió mirándolo, totalmente serio. Blood miró hacia su hermano, seguía jugando con Aliza. Era mejor, no quería a Paps cerca de ese tipo.

"Sólo... Hablábamos de nuestras opciones." 

"¿Qué opciones?" 

"... Vas a tener un hijo." Confesó. "No pensaba decírtelo, quería comerlo cuando naciera. Tú lo matarás para _"salvar a tus amigos"_ , es un desperdi..."

Paró de hablar cuando el asesino volteó y comenzó a murmurar.

"Ya lo sé, Papyrus.... No, no sé si lo estoy..... Bueno, si pero..... Paps, ¿de verdad te hace tanta ilusión?..... Está bien, está bien." Giró. "No te lo vas a comer, ni yo lo voy a matar. Ehm... Vamos a tener a ese mocoso." 

Horror parpadeó varias veces, sorprendido.

"Eso es... Raro." 

"Nos... Hace ilusión tenerlo." 

Abrió la boca para responder pero su hermano se adelanto, gritando su nombre y diciendo que se apresure. Suspiró.

"Bueno, me voy." 

Horror volteó para irse, pero fue detenido por el fuerte agarre del asesino. Al girar, fue recibido por un brusco beso y un manoseo.

"Vivirás conmigo a partir de hoy, más te vale no quejarte o te secuestro y te ato en mi cama." 

Lo empujó y desapareció entre los árboles. Blood gruñó y limpio su boca.

"Estúpido." 


End file.
